


An Egg in this Trying Time

by CanadianClaws (RainyDayWrites)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Fingers in Mouth, Inside jokes, Other, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayWrites/pseuds/CanadianClaws
Summary: Fabian can't control his mouth and gets some rough treatment





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lana (Rule!63 Wolverine) sides with Magneto more often than not and in this work as been allied with the Acolytes for some time. 
> 
> This was a drabble originally written on my roleplay blog  
> You can find the original here: [[x]](http://canadianclaws.tumblr.com/post/158047055926/what-if-fabian-offered-you-a-nice-egg-in-this)

It had been a fucking nightmare of a week, Lana was run down. Finally back from a slew of missions and searching the kitchen for food, drink, anything, Lana lumbered with all the grace her skeleton and rapidly draining energy would allow. She could feel Fabian in the room, smell him lurking in the shadows, he’d been there before her. She didn’t break the silence but after a while she felt him approach and tap her shoulder while she was crouched in front of the fridge, picking out some beer to wash down whatever she found to eat. 

About to snap at the redhead for interrupting her; she’s stunned into silence at the sight of an egg at eye level being awkwardly offered to her. “Is that-… a boiled egg?” She took it, the weight and feel of it confirmed her question. “Uh-… thanks.” she rises quickly to put a finger to his lips. “Oh- don’t. Please, don’t ruin this with whatever offensive comparison you’re going to make. Don’t talk- just… look so pretty right where you are.” She keeps her finger on his lips for a moment, trying to lock her gaze with his. “Don’t move.”

She pulled back from him, leaving him temporarily stunned while she extended a claw and used it to score the shell and peal it away in larger chunks. Fabian was still trying to process being called ‘pretty’ by someone like Lana; whom everyone was prettier than in his not so humble opinion. It was dark and the lighting between them felt intimate, Lana made it no less so by focusing on him with agonizing intensity. She stopped her study of him when she’d finished peeling the egg he’d handed her only because he didn’t want to eat it himself and figured she was something like a garbage disposal. She proved this by popping the freshly peeled egg into her mouth whole. Fabian grimaced.

Lana didn’t notice Fabian’s disgust with her, she was too busy ducking down to grab one of the beers she had been looking at earlier, chewing exaggeratedly to accommodate the volume of food in her mouth without parting her lips. She was forming a hypothesis about Fabian that maybe if he finally lost his virginity he might calm the fuck down and was debating how much she’d hate herself for taking one for the team. She cracked open a can and took a swallow of beer to break of the bolus of egg making swallowing it much easier. Would it calm him down? Would it only enforce his already psychotic break levels of cognitive dissonance? These questions ate at her. 

Fabian hovered for a moment, captivated by the grotesque scene in front of him. What actually physically qualified her as a woman? Did she even have the necessary _parts_? He somehow doubted. He wanted to announce his leaving but the moment his lips had parted she had that damn finger up again, in his face, rude and accusatory. Not that he didn’t have plenty to be accused of. But she wasn’t supposed to know any of that. He had to act offended by the nature of her stance, swatting her hand away defiantly. “I’ve fed you, what more do you want?” His tone came off as that of a reluctant pet owner. 

Lana frowned at his words for a moment. As her hand was swatted away she readjusted and grabbed him firmly by the chin, directing him to the nearest hard surface capable of bearing his weight being pushed into it. She had a lot of power behind her arms, thickly corded muscles bulged with masculine vigor, her predatory gaze set on him. “Don’t give me that tone, Cortez.” She hated being spoken to like an animal, she’d had enough of that from humans. She wouldn’t take it from him. “If anyone here is an animal, Fabian. It’s you. A Fat, soft pig ready for slaughter.” She added pressure until his ponytail flattened against the wall behind him. 

Fabian tries to gasp but his mouth is being held shut by her big, meaty hand. Why does she always have to talk and be like this? His blood ran cold as she threatened him, and he did see her as a threat, he wasn’t stupid. She was psychotic and an asset so long as she kept buying the whole Magneto okey-doke like Anne Marie did. But when she got distracted like this she was downright unsettling. Speaking was impossible, her fingers clamping on his mouth, her gross, egg-fingers. He did his best to sneer and look intimidating, stiffening and pressing against her in defiance to maintain some of his dignity. He tried turning his head to shake off her hand but a glint in her eye gave him the distinct impression she might get the idea to snap his neck and he stopped. Overriding her powers probably wouldn’t be a good idea with her murder-sticks trained on his face should they fling out in the confusion. He hated that his charms could confuse a beast like her. 

The fight in him has her smirking, has her free hand reaching for his belt with her knuckles digging harshly into his hips, grinding down, fingers being intentionally invasive, pressing against his pelvis and hoping he felt violated for it. The idea of flat out murdering him seemed like it might be overkill and… could potentially damage her relationship with his sister and this alone kept her claws from extending into his bladder. She let the back of her fingers drag over his stomach intimately, imagining what might happen if she did, by some _accident,_  slash and turn his insides out. The mental image made her shiver in a delightful way, pooling as warm excitement in her breast. “Now I had planned on thanking you more…” She mulled over how to euphemize her words, letting her focus trail over his body. “Biologically. I’m a sucker for a virgin redhead. But you just have to be worse than a human. You just have to not only be bigoted but foul about it.” She presses her fingers to his lips harder, were he a lover the intent would be for him to suck, but he refuses, he sneers against the pads of her fingers and she takes the weak point where his lips meet as an opportunity and runs her index finger over his teeth, squeezing  his jaw with her thumb, ring and pinkie finger. “If I thought for a moment you could be trained I’d teach you how to _use_ that gutter mouth of yours.” Her voice is little more than a growl now. 

Panic bubbled in Fabian’s gut as her knuckles, concealing her claws, rubbed against him. What manner of hell was she describing? The thought of her sexually had him about to gag and his teeth parting was all the invitation she needed apparently, her index and middle finger making themselves at home on his tongue. He fought the indignity of it by baring his teeth and biting down petulantly. The words ‘biologically’ and ‘virgin’ hung in the air making him feel nauseous. How dare she? He had _physically_  handed her an egg. He had been _nice_  to her. He actually did gag as her fingers forced their way deeper into his mouth, bumping roughly against his uvula. He was so close to evacuating his stomach contents but sheer force of will was holding him back for now. He couldn’t let **her**  see him like that. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

Lana forced herself closer to him, relishing in the wet heat of his tongue fighting her fingers. “You talk to me like a dog again, Fabian, and I’ll have you on your knees begging like one. Do you understand?” Her breath hot on his ear, she crooked her fingers on his tongue, a low purr rumbling in her throat at the sounds he made in response. “Hmmm? Good. Sleep well, kid.” She withdrew her fingers and looked him dead in the eye while she popped them in her mouth and sucked slowly, disengaging from him and taking a step back. 

Fabian felt a new wave of disgust with her and wretched slightly when he was freed from her grip, putting some distance between them. He felt compelled to warn her of her comeuppance for this but felt it might come off as cheap and juvenile here instead he sneered and took off, hoping to have some time alone to cleanse himself of the encounter. He’d never give her another egg so long as he lived. 


End file.
